The embodiments herein relate generally to automotive accessories. In particular the embodiments herein relate to accessories for pickup truck beds.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, pickup trucks had beds that were not secure and did not provide protection to hostile weather. The prior art includes: U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,963 issued to Jordon; U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,898 issued to Williams; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,100 issued to Sperlich.
Jordon teaches a device that fits into the C-Channel of a truck bed covering the truck bed but without an upper recessed surface that creates an upper storage area. Williams teaches a truck bed storage assembly that rests upon the truck bed, rather than utilizing the C-channels to create an upper storage area and a lower storage area. Sperlich teaches making recessed channels into a truck bed and then inserting a sheet of plywood into the channels to create an upper and lower storage area. Sperlich teaches modifying the truck, whereas embodiments of the present invention require no such modifications.